E equal to m c square
by haeresis lightning
Summary: “In my opinion, a girl is sexy when she is Kuchiki Rukia.” ichiruki all the way..


**Disclaimer:** I, haeresis, do not own Bleach and definitely not the infamous E=mc². If so, my name would be Haestein..

**A/N: **English, is not my first language. So you are bound to find some grammatical errors in this fict. Please, bear with it.

* * *

According to Einstein, mass and energy are not conserved. Only the total "mass energy" is conserved. A loss of mass in a nuclear reaction means that the mass has changed into energy. To calculate the amount of mass released, use the equation E=mc..

"Ichigo.."

He was trying his best to pay attention on his studies. Use the equation..

"Ichigo…"

But a certain raven haired shinigami was trying to make him distracted by..

"Ichigo!! Are you even listening?? Heyy!!"

calling his name over and over again. He liked it when she called his name, but not like this. He liked it when she moaned his name, not shouting like this. And now, Kurosaki Ichigo had had enough.

"ICHI…."

"Dammit Rukia! How many times I tell you to not distract me when I'm studying. Is it to hard for that simple information to stick on your midget head?!"

A pair of amber orbs looked right onto her. She was startled when he suddenly yelled at her like that.

"You don't have to yell you idiot! I can hear you loud and clear from here. I am not trying to distract you. I want to ask you something. That's all. You made it looked like I did something wrong.."

If Ichigo did not know her like now, he would not notice the difference in her tone.. It's been two months since they started dating –officially. And her emotion had run down hill. Ichigo felt like shit for yelling at her like that.

"Okay. What is it that you want to know so much?"

He turned his chair back to his study desk, where notes and formula scattered. He busied himself by trying to find his pencil. Unfortunately, the pencil broke into three parts when he heard Rukia's question.

"There's this column in this magazine, they asked some question to men. Ichigo, in your opinion, a girl is sexy when?"

"Rukia, you practically distract me when I have energy to calculate, by asking an absurd and stupid question like that?!!!"

His tone raised an octave, giving emphasis at the end. His gaze was shooting daggers to the girl that now sitting on his bed in front of him.

"Stop yelling!! Just answer the question!"

She stood up on his bed, so that there was no height difference between them.

"Why should I answer a damn question like that? Besides, if I do answer it, my answer will be too complex for you to handle. Your head must be filled with Chappy shit and such.."

His once high pitched voice suddenly trailed off when Rukia looked away from him. She sat down on the bed, and started to flip through the magazine.

"Yes. Why should you, the highly intelligent person answer my damn question. I'm sorry for distracting you. And sorry for my stupid, absurd and idiotic question. I should never disturb you when you're studying."

Her violet orbs were covered by her bangs while her hands flipping through the magazine when she accidentally had torn some pages. Yes, Ichigo crossed the line _again._

Rukia sulking, he could deal with it latter. He had energy to calculate. He walked back to his desk. Then he realized he was still holding a piece of pencil he broke earlier. When he looked carefully on the pencil, he could see a Chappy smiling happily to him. His eyes grew wide. _'oh shit..'_ Ichigo definitely crossed the line _big time._

He needed to think of something to save his butt from being hit with Sode No Shirayuki. It was not his way to play dirty, but desperate times called for desperate measures. He need to manipulate his current situation, and he knew just how to do it..

"A girl is sexy when she's mad."

He turned around and felt disappointed when she acted like she did not hear a thing.

"A girl is sexy when she is sitting on a guy's bed."

Negative.

"A girl is sexy when she read a girlish magazine upside down."

She twitched a bit. Then she turned the girlish magazine, and started to read it, again.

He made his way slowly to his bed, to his pissed girlfriend.

"A girl is sexy when she pouts."

_Na da._

He sat on his bed, right beside her. He snatched away the magazine and threw it out the window. He could see how pissed she was. She was about to protest when..

"Ichi-mmfflll"

He claimed her lips with his. At first, she pushed him away but at the end both of them started to enjoy the kiss especially when he pushed his tongue deep in her. he broke off the kiss when they need to catch a breath, resulting some low moan from her. Ichigo looked deep into her violet orbs, and smiled.

"A girl is sexy when she has bedroom eyes" he kissed her eyelids.

"A girl is sexy when her face is red" he kissed her cheeks.

"A girl is sexy when she lay down"

He pushed her down on his bed, and climbed on top of her, with both hands and legs at her sides.

He bend forward and left some butterfly kisses along her jaw line. He sucked and licked her nape of neck and started to bit on her pulse. The moan she tried so hard to suppress came out. She could feel Ichigo was grinning against her skin.

"A girl is sexy when she moans"

His gaze fell on the red marks on Rukia's neck.

"A girl is sexy when there's a hickey on her neck" he grinned when he saw how shocked she looked like when the word 'hickey' came out from his mouth.

"A girl is sexy when.."

"Ichigo, you should get back to your studies." She wanted to say more than that, but it's hard to talk when someone was currently nibbling your right ear.

"hmmpphh.. fine. But I still don't answer your question yet." He waited if she wanted to say anything. She only shot him a questioned look.

He bend forward, and talked right beside her left ear.

"In my opinion, a girl is sexy when she is Kuchiki Rukia."

Yes. Everything was going like what he planned. Rukia was desperately running her small hands on his six packs. She need to touch him, feel him.

He gathered all his will to say it. Whatever it takes, he need to tell her now. He first nibbled on her ear. Like what he did earlier, he talked right beside her left ear.

"I accidentally broke your Chappy pencil."

She stopped.

"Which one?" her voice was cold. As cold as a Kuchiki could be.

"ermm.. the one with Cappy smiling on it"

"…."

suddenly,

"ARGGHHH!!!!"

Even the infamous E=mc² could not calculate the amount of energy Rukia used when she bit his neck. That's what you get for messing up with a sexy Kuchiki Rukia.

* * *

**A/N: **I actually got inspired to write this story at school yesterday. My teacher got some works to do so he assigned us to do some exercise using E=mc². My girlfriends were flipping through a magazine and suddenly they asked me the same question; a guy is sexy when? I changed the ques, to fit in with the ficts. Hope you guys like it. Constructive criticism is highly recommended. Ouh, don't forget to include your answer for the ques when you review. Thanks for reading my ficts!! =)

**CAVEDOWN**

**29102009**

**1920hours – 2115hours**


End file.
